The Least Likely
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Ganju a bully, and Hanatarou the victim of Ganju's torments. What happens when Ganju tries to Blackmail Hana? Will it go the other way around? Yaoi, memorize it.
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything

Chapter one

---

The smaller boy backed up into a corner as the bigger figure loomed over him and closed in. A sly grin plastered on the bigger one's face.

"Well well well, if it isn't Hanatarou, must be my lucky day since I ran into you in such a deserted hall way." He said as he crackled the knuckles on his hands. Hanatarou swallowed hard. The only reason why he was here was because this was where his locker was, and both of them knew that.

"Shi-Shiba-san, please, let me g-go… what did I do to make you so angry?" He said as he slid down against the wall and fell to his bottom. Ganju gave a snort.

"Nothin'. Just looking at weak shrimps like you makes me irritated,"

He said as he grabbed the front of Hana's collar and hoisted him up so they were face-to-face.

"Got any money on you today?" He asked through gritted teeth. Hana squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, unable to speak. Ganju frowned. This kid never had money on him.

"You're lyin' Hana. I can tell."

"N-no! I really don't have anything!"

"Yeah right, now cough it up or you'll pay."

"Shiba-san! Please! Believe me, I don't have anything besides…"

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Besides?"

"I-it wouldn't really interest you, but the only things I have on me are my books and herbs."

Ganju stifled a laugh.

"Herbs?"

He nodded. The other burst out laughing and his grip on the collar tightened.

"Don't fuck with me Hanatarou, why the hell would you have herbs in your pockets?"

"… Because I use them…"

"For what? Don't tell me you're smoking herbs." He said with an amused tone. Hana shook his head hard with a horrified facial expression.

"F-for after-school reasons!" He cried out, he was already known as a wimpy kid, he didn't need a rumor going around saying that he was a drugee or a crack/pot head. Tired and disgusted, Ganju threw him down and turned around.

"Next time I see you, you better have something good." He said as he walked away. Hana sniffled and rubbed his eyes. What did he ever do to make people hate him?

---

The bell rang, indicating that class was over and the students' lunch hour has begun. Hanatarou took his bag and made his way out of the classroom and up the stairs at the end of the hall. Once he was out on the roof he went up another flight of stairs to the astronomy room. No one went there, so it was the perfect space for Hana to do Hana things. Clutching his bag to his chest with one hand, he took out a key from his front pant pocket and unlocked the door. Swinging it open he stumbled into the room and set his bag on the table, he flipped it open and pulled out his glasses, a book and three small bags of dried up leaves. Pulling out a chair he took a seat, put his glasses on, tied his hair back, opened the book and took the bowl that was sitting on the back edge of the table and placed it in front of him (note: the table is pushed against the back wall, and he has his side facing the door). His light blue irises scanned the page from top to bottom before setting it aside and opening a pack of leaves and dropping its contents into the ceramic bowl. The bowl that Hana had in his hands wasn't an ordinary bowl, mind you, it was a ceramic sesame grinding bowl that was (obviously) used to grind sesame seeds. The insides had neat rows of notches, and there was a stick that was used as the grinder. The stick was about 5 to 6 inches long and an inch thick, the very end of the grinder was blunt (a semi-sphere) while the other end was cut off. Taking the stick, Hana began to reduce the leaves into smaller pieces, when he was more than halfway done with turning the leaves into dust, he took the other two packets, opened one and emptied it, then he took the last on and only put one-third of it. Then he started grinding again, making sure that every piece was turned into faerie dust (joking). Once he was done he smiled and pulled out a square envelope and poured his pixie dust in it. Sealing the envelope with his tongue he placed it in his folder, put the empty plastic bags in the side pocket and pushed the bowl on the back edge of the table. Then, taking his book, he got up, pushed his chair in and walked out of the room, locking the door shut when he was on the outside. It was a shame really; he failed to notice the grinning Ganju watching him from above through the sky window with a digital camera in his hand.

---

Once the school day was over he followed the small boy around. Of course, he didn't notice because he was too concerned with other things like trying not to be groped while riding the crowded bus. Ganju huffed. What the hell was this kid up to?

They finally arrived at Hana's stop. Ganju made sure that he kept his distance, but didn't loose the boy at the same time. After they got out of the bus Hana made his way towards a quieter part of the city… the area where Japan was kept clean, as if it were still in its feudal era.

Traditional houses stood behind large wooden gates and there were barely any apartment buildings. It was getting harder for Ganju to follow the boy without being noticed. He began to panic. 'Fuck, what should I do if he sees me? I know I can always keep him from talking and I can make it look like I came here on my own, but… hm?' Ganju stood behind a lamp post as he watched Hanatarou stand in front of a small store. He pulled aside the sliding door and stepped inside. The bigger man narrowed his eyes, was he delivering drugs? The pixie dust that he made during lunch looked awfully suspicious. A grin crept up his face. He had the evidence on his camera, he knew where this stuff was going (or a hunch rather) and this way he could wring money out of him. He could **blackmail** the boy. And if it wasn't drug deliveries, what else could it be?

"Ganju, you are one brilliant man!" He said while rubbing his hands together. So with his horrid plan in mind, Ganju happily made his way home, excited for what he would do to the boy tomorrow.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything

Chapter two

---

"You never fail to amaze me Hanatarou!" The man cheered gleefully as he took the white envelope. The said boy blushed and looked down at his loosely fisted hands that sat on his knees. He was in the Urahara shop and came to deliver what Urahara-san had ordered from him: Herbal bath powder. The older man peeled it open and took a sniff, his face relaxing.

"And this time it smells like lavender… and slight Jasmine?"

He nodded.

"Really Hanatarou, you'll make such a good living just by selling herbs, why won't you give it a shot?" He asked as he put the envelope in the fold of his inner haori, Hanatarou gave a shrug.

"I… I don't really know how to advertise or sell things well. One person found out about my herbs and thinks I'm a drug-addict. I don't really want to gather attention either."

Kisuke flashed out his fan and waved it around.

"That's where I've decided to help you, Hana-kun!"

This got the boy to look up with a bewildered expression on his face.

"… Eh?"

"I know these two women; Yoruichi and Kuukaku. And I bet if they approve of your faerie dust magic, they'll buy it from you and then make a profit out of it for themselves as well. It's a win-win situation!" He cheered, Hana looked to the side.

"But, but what if they don't-"

"They'll like it, they will, don't worry so much! Oh and Hanatarou-kun."

"Hai?"

"Will you swing by again on the day after tomorrow? That's when my friend Kuukaku comes to visit."

--- (Next day-Friday)

The school bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Students packed up while talking to their friends about going to where ever and what not. Hanatarou gave a long sigh and collected his things. Just when he was finished someone called out:

"Oooi! Yamada! There's someone here to see you!"

"Eh?" That was strange, no one ever comes to see him. The boy looked up, only to feel the color drain form his face. Leaning on the frame of the door, was no other than the great Ganju, tormenter of his meek school days, grinning from ear to ear and an evil glint in his eyes. Hana wanted to cry. 'Why is he here? What did I do now?'

"Oi! Hanatarou, get out here!" He yelled, the said boy nodded, grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. The bigger one smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't we go to the rooftop? I want to talk to you."

"Eh! Bu-I, I need to go-wah!"

Hanatarou couldn't finish his sentence when he was being yanked towards and up the stairs. He nearly lost grip on his bag, but they finally made it. Ganju pushed Hana against the wall of the room that sat over the staircase (A/n: you know how when you get up to the roof, it's not just a staircase, but there's something like a room around the staircase and you have to get out of there to get to the open space. He's pushed against one of the walls from the outside.)

"Shi-Shiba-san…?"

Both his voice and legs shook, the said man gave a sweet smile.

"I saw what you were doing in the astronomy room the other day."

His head began to feel dizzy.

"I've got solid proof of what was happening, right here in my pocket."

His eyes swam.

"And I **will** rat out on you."

Tears began to fall.

"If you don't do as I say."

His eyes widened.

"All you have to do is do whatever I say, and I won't report you."

"Wha-What will I have to do?" He said in a small voice, Ganju shrugged.

"Haven't thought of that yet, but say for instance… Taking care of Bonnie-chan for me."

"Bonnie-chan?"

"My pet."

Hanatrou sighed in relief. As long it wasn't something like 'Jump-over-that-cliff-'cuz-I-don't-like-you,' then it was fine.

"Anyway, meet me in front of the school after school tomorrow." He said in a warning voice before letting go of his wrists. Hana nodded and slid down to his bottom with his tears falling down his cheeks in warm streams. It wasn't the black mail that he minded, it was how weak he was, that he minded. Why was it so much fun for people to torment him?

Ganju's footsteps that pounded down the stairs faded away as he sat there crying. Once the tears stopped he juts sat there with his eyes closed and head leaned against the wall, his face towards the sky.

"Yamada-kun?"

He opened his eyes, and his heart began to run.

"Hi-Hisagi-senpai! Wha-what are you doing up here?"

The older man chuckled.

"I could ask you the same." He said as he gave Hana an outstretched hand. The boy gladly took it and stood up. Shuuhei arched an eyebrow at the smaller boy's tear-stained face.

"Yamada-kun, is there something bothering you?

He seemed to have pushed the right button. The boy shook his head at first and squeezed his eyes shut, but tears leaked through and fell down his flushed cheeks. A sigh escaped his lips as he crouched down to Hana's height and gently brushed the tears away with one hand while the other caressed his wet cheek.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The boy hesitated.

"N-No, it's okay. It's not a big deal anyway, kinda dumb of me to cry over it." He managed through a few hiccups and sniffles. Hisagi frowned. His eyes gazed on his blue irises before going down to his flushed wet cheeks to his cute slender nose and falling on his parted lips. He shivered. He knew he shouldn't be looking at a lower classman like this, but he boy was too cute for his own good. 'I bet he makes the most erotic sounds in bed.' A voice whispered to him. Oh no, the voice was here. If the voice was here, then something bad was going to happen.

"Yamada-kun, I have to get going, but if there's anything I can do, please let me know, Okay?"

The boy nodded. Shuuhei smiled and gave his hair a friendly ruffle before making his way downstairs. If there was **anything** he could do… His eyes glistened behind his glasses. He would help Hanatarou in **any** way possible.

--- (I was going to stop here, but what the hell, why not go on? And **yes**, Shuuhei has glasses in this story.)

Ganju waited by the front gates of the school building, arms crossed with his bag sitting by his feet and frame leaning against the wall. Students streamed out of the front gate, chatting, laughing, giggling and grinning, planning what to do for the weekends and what not.

"Hm… weekends huh…. Maybe I can get the Damn flower to clean my room." The held back student mused to himself.

"Ano… Shiba-san?"

The said man turned his head in Hanatarou's direction, one eye still closed while the other was half open.

"Hn, took ya long enough. For a moment I thought you weren't going to show." He grumbled as he began to make his way home. The smaller boy hesitated, wondering if he should follow after or not, but when his tormentor turned around and gave him a heated glare he merely swallowed hard and treaded after him.

---

"This… this is where you live?" He asked in awe. Ganju snorted as if saying of-course-I-do as he opened the front gate and stepped inside.

"The first thing I want you to do is give Bonnie-chan a bath."

"Your pet?"

"Yeah."

"What is she exactly?"

Ganju gave a grin.

"You'll find out."

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me. Note; this story has nothing to do with the productions of the actual bleach anime and/or manga, just something that came from the mind of a crazy fanfiction user.

Chapter three

---

The boy backed up against the wall and fell to his rear. There was no way he could give **that** a bath. Bonnie snorted and grunted, her eyes angry. Slowly she made her way towards him, earning a small whimper from the boy who put his hands out to try and keep some distance from the angry pet. Bonnie stared down at his hand before giving it a sniff and nudging at it.

"… Eh…?"

Hanatarou cracked open an eye to see the brown creature sniffing and nibbling at his fingers. The boy stifled a laugh.

"S-stop that! It tickles!"

The boar seemed to enjoy the boy's laughter and kept nibbling.

"Bonnie-san! Wai-fuhaha!"

The boar had come even closer and began nudging the boy's neck, Hanatarou giggled and laughed and pushed the big off gently.

"Phew… that was funny, now we have to get you cleaned up before Ganju-san comes and-"

"And what?"

Oh shit.

Ganju was here.

And Bonnie-chan wasn't cleaned up.

Hanatarou swallowed hard and looked up.

"Well… um, I was going to say 'before he gets angry,' but you're already here… so I guess my time is up?"

Ganju 'pfft'-ed at this and pulled the boy up, dragging him into the house.

"I can care less about when you die, I just need you to clean my room since my sister's coming back tomorrow morning. If she's displeased with me she'll kill me." Ganju said, murmuring the last bit so that Hana didn't hear. Sliding open the door and sliding it shut he led the boy through the maze-like house until he got to his own room with was on the left side of the house. Sliding his own door open he pushed he boy in. Hana, who fell headfirst, looked up and around him, his heart feeling heavier at the sight.

"Clean all of this as fast as you can, the garbage bags are there in the corner and if there's something you need, just tolerate it."

And with that the held back oaf turned his heel and slid the door shut. Hana gave a sigh and looked around at the room. He wanted to cry at this! There were so many wrappers and clothes shrewn about, it would take him hours just to see the floor. Hana sighed yet again, pulling himself from the ground he walked over to the corner of the room and took a garbage bag and began filling it with all of the wrappers and junk that came into sight. After that he would gather all of the dirty clothing and somehow find the laundry room and get it all cleaned. When that was done he would fold them, put them in their respected drawers and vacuum the floor, and once all of the bits were off he would get a rag and wipe the floor and windows. The desk was next. Straightening all of the papers he divided them into several different categories, put the pens and pencils in a pen/pencil-holding cup and then put all of the books in a neat stack on the corner of the desk. It was sundown when he finished all of this. Hanatarou was all worn out and sat down against the wall. He closed his eyes and felt the tiredness seep through him, gnawing at his arms that burned from having to carry the vacuum from here and there, delivering Ganju-san's clothing and dragging the over-full garbage bag from the room all the way outside. Taking a stretch he pulled himself up and out the door, out to find his tormentor and see what task was next.

Walking through the house he listened for any sigh of life, outside Bonnie-chan was sleeping, in the main room (the really big room) there was only an arm-rest (Kuukaku's arm-rest), and everywhere else there was nothing. But when he got to the back of the house there was one room that he hadn't looked inside.

"….Ganju-san…?"

Slowly he made his way over to the room, even if he stood in front of it, it felt like it hadn't been lived in for sometime. Swallowing hard he took the small handle and slid the door open, emptiness crept out of the room and shrouded around his feet, causing him to shiver. Shaking off the creepy feelings he took a step inside of the room and looked around, dust and lint blanketed the furniture and floor, and… This was really freaking the boy out.

It smelled as if someone died here.

Shivers ran up and down his back.

The scent of death that hung like a curtain was almost unbearable for him.

His head began to spin, making him take a step back and stumble out of the room. Once he was out of there he began coughing, the smell was getting to him, so pulling himself together, he got up and slid the door shut before running across the house to the front entrance. He had to get himself out of here, someone had **died** in that house, that person could have been **killed**. The image of Ganju with a knife in his hands popped up in his mind, scaring the crap out of him. Running out of the front gates he stumbled down the road and made his way to a much familiar area, somewhere where he could put his mind to ease.

"Ki-Kisuke-san…!" He called out, catching the attention of the man who stood in front of his shop. The hatted man was taken back when the student crashed into him and clung to him.

"Ha-Hanatarou? What are you doing here?"

"I…I… it was there… someone had died there…" The boy shuddered. Of course, the older man had no idea what the boy was going on about, but he decided not to question it at the moment when he felt tears stain his shirt. A sigh escaped his lips as he set his hand on the boy's frail shoulder.

"Why don't you come inside? I'll pour us some tea."

---

Making his way towards his house he cursed himself for being so weak. When he called Aneki to ask her if she needed something (since he was at the convenience store), she gave him a long list of crap that **he** didn't even need. And if he were to say no she would come after him in his sleep, she was everywhere! In his life, in his house (not really _his_ house, but you know) even in his dreams! And those dreams usually ended up being nightmares.

Once he trudged his way tot he front gates he took note that the front door was left slightly ajar, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Hanaaa!" He called out, but no answer. The oaf grumbled and stumbled into the house. Kicking his shoes off he made his way to the kitchen and put all of the things in their appropriate cabinets and such. Once the plastic bags were stuffed in the bottom cabinet for later use he walked around the maze of his house and got to his room.

"Oi Hana! You better… be done."

There was no Hana to his dismay, but his room was astonishingly clean. The floors were cleaned and there were no bits and pieces that would stick to his feet, the light shone through the window and the air in his room didn't smell stale. Not to mention that all of the clothes that were lying about this morning were gone. He eyed the drawer, but told himself that Hana would never do such a thing**. But!** Since curiosity got the best of him he walked over to his drawers and pulled them open. The scent of Jasmine wafted from the folded clothes that sat neatly on top of each other, causing a smile to curve at his lips.

"Not bad for a wimp… hell, if I ever knew that he would be **this** good at cleaning I would've done this a long time ago." The oaf chuckled to himself.

"Well, since that shrimp did such a good job maybe I'll cook up something nice for him tonight. Wonder if he likes seafood."

---


	4. Chapter 4

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Chapter four.

---

"So, what got you upset?" The man asked before taking a sip of his tea. The younger boy that sat across form him rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I, I don't think I can continue making those herbal bath powders Kisuke-san."

"Why not?" the other asked, his rejection to the idea showing in his face. Hanatarou shook his head.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" He asked again.

"It's just, I mean, let's just say that my sake depends on it. If I don't stop now I don't think I'll survive school."

Kisuke shook his head and leaned back, his arm supporting his weight from behind. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not… really."

The sandy blonde man eyed him suspiciously. "Hanatarou, remember how I told you that the two women I know (Kuukaku and Yoruichi) are going to come by tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Well, if I say that you don't have anything for her, then your sake (and my own) will be in danger. Especially Kuukaku. If something displeases her, then she'll do something about it whether if it's in her power or not."

"But, Kisuke-san, I can't. If I continue, then I–"

"Then what?"

Hanatarou swallowed hard. "Then, I'll be taken advantage of." He said quietly. It was the best he could do, he couldn't just say that he was being black mailed. But little did he know that when Kisuke heard that he got completely different ideas.

"Take… _advantage_ of you?" He asked, trying his best not to sound angry. Hanatarou nodded.

"He, he said that if I don't do as he says he'll tell the school what I'm doing."

"This is a _man_? But you're not doing anything wrong."

"I told him that, but he'll make it look like I'm in the drug business."

Kisuke could only shake his head. "Well, don't worry. But seriously, you have to make at lest three packets for each person that's going to come tomorrow. And if that person keeps threatening you I'll do something about it… and about that, did he make you do anything yet?"

"… Yes."

"What?!"

"He made me clean his room."

Kisuke broke a sweat at this. Well, at least it wasn't being handcuffed to a bed and… he stopped his thoughts there.

"And, when I was done, I came across this room, and…"

"And?"

Hanatarou gave a shiver. "Someone had died there. And I have to go back there, to that house." The student began shaking. "Kisuke-san, I don't want to, it's, it's terrible. I don't know what happened in that house, but it's creepy, and I don't think I'll be safe there…" The boy couldn't finish his sentence, instead he could only shake, holding both shoulders. Kisuke pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Hana-kun, if it makes you feel any better, would you like to stay the night?"

---

"Not bad Ganju. I thought that it would be in worse condition, but the place's sparkling clean." She said as she made her way around the house, the younger of the two siblings following behind her.

"So, Aneki, I made seafood curry for tonight's dinner, is that okay?"

"Does it have squid in it?"

"Yes."

"Good. But now that I think about it, I guess I could use some red wine too."

"Wine doesn't go good with curry Aneki."

"Shut up, I want what I want. Do we have any in storage?"

"The ones you put in storage are still there."

"Good, speaking of storage, I'll be checking the basement as well, it better be clean."

"B-But Aneki!"

"I don't want any fucking excuses Ganju! I've been away for three months now and I told you before I left that I want to come home to a clean house. Not only that, but you're living under _my_ fucking care, under _my_ friggin' roof, and friggin' rules, and my own, frucking, house. If you can't do what I tell you to, you can get the hell out." She said, giving her younger brother a murderous glare, of course, Ganju didn't object, but nodded instead.

"Y-yeah, I understand." Came the weak reply, pleasing the older woman.

"Good, now go get me my wine."

He nodded again and made his way to the room at the end of the corridor and walked over to the back right corner and pulled out the tatami. Underneath, there was a knob that he pulled, revealing a door and letting himself in to the wine storage.

"Shit, this place is dusty as hell, and half of the bulbs are still broken… If only that brat didn't run for it I would've had him fix this place up too." Ganju grumbled as he made his way to the racks where his sister's beloved wine was. Grabbing a bottle at random he made his way back into the room, brushing off the cobwebs that littered his shoulders. Maybe he could get his sister so drunk that she would forget everything, and not check the basement tonight.

---

"Senpai?"

"Yamada-kun…"

The two stared at each other as they stood in the middle of the empty street. The younger holding a plastic bag filled with his own necessities and the other holding a black folder, looking responsible as usual with his spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose.

"So… you're headed home?" The scar-faced senpai asked, the younger boy shifted his gaze but gave a smile. He didn't want anyone knowing that he had any sort of connection with Ganju besides being bullied by him.

"I am, but why are you out here?"

"Ah, I had a few things to do. A number of places and people I had to attend to. Took nearly the entire afternoon." He said with a sigh. Hanatarou gave a small chuckle.

"But Hisagi-senpai, how do you finish all of your home work if you have so much to do in the day?"

"I do it at the library before I leave school."

"You can finish it there?"

"As long as you concentrate."

Hanatarou gave a sheepish smile. "Ah, I'm quite jealous and envious. I get distracted easily so it takes me a while to get everything done." The younger boy said, scratching the back of his head. The spectacles gave a glint at this.

"Say, Yamada-kun. If you're having trouble, I could always help you out."

The said boy looked up with a surprised expression. "R, Really? You would do that?"

Shuuhei gave a smile. "If it helps, then of course. Do you think you can meet me in the third row in section C tomorrow after class?"

Hanatarou was about to say yes, but then Ganju came to mind, damping his thoughts. "I… I don't think I can…"

"Is there something wrong? We can always do it the next day."

"No, it's not that. I just… have to go somewhere… right away…"

"At the end of every school day?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What about the weekends?"

"I'm not so sure about then either. I'm sorry, I really don't think we can–"

"Then how about now?" He asked, cutting the boy off. There was a hint of desperation in his voice, but Hana didn't catch it.

"...Eh?"

"If you're free for the rest of the day, you can come over."

"But what about your parents?"

"No worries there, I live alone."

The boy bit his bottom lip and thought for a moment, not noticing the eyes that were set on it. Well, he _did_ agree to staying at Kisuke-san's, but he could give him a phone call and say that he would be studying at a friend's house and he would be late (the shop keeper was always kept in his room anyway.) Hanatarou smiled.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, then may I?"

Shuuhei smiled and took a step closer to the younger student. "It would be my pleasu–"

"HANA."

Both turned around, clearly startled, only to face an angry delinquint.

---


End file.
